ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW DestructionMania III
Card DXW Global Championship Buzz © vs. Dylan James Check DXW International Women's Championship Lisa © vs. Sakura Hagiwara Last Man Standing Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Erik Killmonger Triple Threat Elimination Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Tyler Mattias Clement © vs. Akira "AK-47" Kenshin vs. Adam Oliver Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Women's Championship Alina Valentine © vs. Rory Mercury vs. Chocho Caras Six Sides of Hell Match Ace Walker vs. Black Ace DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © vs. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the DXW World Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) © vs. The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) w/Peter Pan Dream to Succeed Ladder Match Adam Cole vs. "The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne vs. "El Tigré" Manny Rivera vs. Graverobber vs. Chuckie Finster vs. Dante vs. Nobuyuki Sugou vs. Peter Pan DXW International Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. Jimmy Havoc Plus the Royal Wedding Ceremony of Bobby Santiago & Lori Loud! Preshow DXW United States Championship Ikuto Tsukiyomi © vs. Roderick Strong Women's Dream To Succeed Ladder Match Hilda vs. Toni Storm vs. Rio Kazama vs. Jenny Realight vs. Ember Moon vs. Shego vs. Akame vs. Kurumu Kurono-Turner DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Feisty Outlaws (Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe & Josephine Clench) © vs. The Umbra Witches (Bayonetta & Jeanne) DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Tatsumi & General Esdeath) © vs. Brock & Olivia Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship Shantae & Risky Boots © vs. The Roanapur Rebels (Revy & Michiko Malandro) vs. Amy & Samey vs. The IIconics (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) DXW Social Network Championship Tiger Mask W © vs. Azrael Sanchez w/Paul Heyman DestructionManiaIIIPreshow.jpg DestructionManiaIIIPreshow2.jpg DestructionManiaIIIPreshow3.jpg DestructionManiaIIIPreshow4.jpg DestructionManiaIIIPreshow5.jpg DestructionManiaIIIPreshow6.jpg DestructionManiaIIIRoyalWeddingCeremonyofBobbySantiago&LoriLoud.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWInternationalChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDreamtoSucceedLadderMatch.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIAceWalkervBlackAce.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIIDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *1. After the match, Ash Ketchum tries to get up in tearful exhaustion until Jimmy Havoc helps Ash up and raises Ash's arm up for the Code of Honor with a standing ovation while Havoc flips a bird to the crowd. Havoc and Ash walk out of the ring together. *3. Tatsumi distracted Mokuba during the match but got laid out by Peter Pan via the Neverland Nightmare for his troubles. After the match, Lubbock, Wave, & Tatsumi drop down to their knees to pay respect to The Lost Boys with a standing ovation. General Esdeath comes in the ring as Akame rushes to the ring to join them to applaud The Lost Boys. The Lost Boys are shaking Night Raid's hands for the Code of Honor for their efforts. Night Raid walks out of the ring as they fist bump and shouts "BELIEVE IN NIGHT RAID!" The Lost Boys raise their fists while Peter Pan raises his briefcase and Mokuba & Timmy raise their belts as they shout "BANGARANG!" *4. After the match, Adam Cole & Roderick Strong jumps The LK as the crowd boos at them. The Undisputed Era assaulting The LK as O'Reilly & Fish attacking Lincoln while Cole & Strong is stomping on Kinjack until the crowd cheers as Dashing Daring Dudes (Vega, Narcis Prince, the DXW United States Champion Ikuto Tsukiyomi, & Sebastian Michaelis) arrives in the ring. Vega hits Cole with The Cosmic Beauty Drop (Swinging Reverse STO), Narcis Prince hits Strong with London Lashing Combo, Ikuto hits Fish with Phantom Claw, & Sebastian Michaelis hits O'Reilly with Chokeslam and The Undisputed Era retreats. Ikuto & Sebastian helps The LK up and celebrates with them. *5. The match ended under No Contest when Ace Walker goes for another Benadryller, but Black Ace counters by eye rake and goes for Chokeslam, but Ace Walker counters with a DDT through the top of the cell through the ring within 20-feet above the ring! The crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!". The referee checks on Ace Walker and Black Ace if continue, but they can't respond so the ref stops the match. After the match, two EMTs arrive in the ring as the cell rises up to stretch both Ace Walker and Black Ace out of the stadium to the hospital as the crowd applauding. *6. The match was made during Bobby Santiago and Lori Loud's wedding. The wedding was going great until Lori Loud wants the DXW Women's Hardcore Championship belt and ask who's the Women's Hardcore Champion. Then DXW Women's Hardcore Champion Sarada Uchiha came out to crash the wedding and say insulting words to Lori and her family. Lori had enough as she slaps Sarada then starts catfighting each other as the crowd cheers. Adrenaline Women's General Manager Ran Kotobuki appears on the titantron and announces that Sarada defends the Women's Hardcore Championship against Lori Loud at once! As the match begins, Sarada goes for CKO, but Lori counters by pushing Sarada and Ronnie Anne Santiago hits Sarada with Casagrande Spear through the podium after Lincoln Loud moves the picture out of the way and Lori makes a pinfall victory. After the match, the securities are escorting an unconscious Sarada Uchiha out of the arena. Then Bobby Santiago comes back in the ring as he and Lori Loud made their vows as The Pope, who preside the wedding announces Bobby & Lori as husband and wife. Lori puts on her DXW Women's Hardcore Championship belt around her waist as she and Bobby kiss each other and the crowd cheers loudly while the fireworks are blowing up. Bobby carries Lori out of the ring as their families following them to celebrate. *8. After the match, Adam Oliver wants to shake Akira's hand until The Masters of Society (Maximillion Pegasus, Nobuyuki Sugou, & HIM) rushes to the ring and jumps Adam and Akira from out of nowhere as the crowd boos at them. HIM whips Akira to Nobuyuki and hits him with Oberon Spinebuster and Pegasus hits Adam with Industrial Illusion's Mind Torture. Tyler Mattias Clement and Duke Devlin rush to the ring, but HIM hits Tyler with Demon Claws and Pegasus hits Devlin with Millennium Eye Neckbreaker. Pegasus grabs Adam's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt and walks out with them and the belt as the crowd boos at them. *9. Nine Inch Nails performed "Everyday is Exactly the Same" during Guys' entrance. During the match, Killmonger grabs a bag from under the ring and pours thumbtacks to the ring. Killmonger rips Guys' shirt off and hits him with Panther Claw Slam on the thumbtacks and Guys was screaming in agony. The camera sees Guys' bareback bleeding from the thumbtacks. As the referee goes for the count to 10, the crowd explodes as Athrun Zala arrives at the ring and the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!" Guys try to get up, Killmonger goes for Panther Claw Slam to Athrun, but Athrun counters and hits him with Superkick followed by Infinite Justice Gundam Bomb on the thumbtacks. Guys set Killmonger to the table and Athrun hits Killmonger with Saviour's Wingblade (Starship Pain) through the table then walks out of the ring. Guys lock Killmonger up with Incarceration Lock to make him pass out and the referee counts to 10 and Killmonger won't be able to get up. After the match, Lusca & Paige Logan arrives to celebrate with Guys & Athrun. *10. After the match, Sakura and Lisa hug each other for the Code of Honor. As Sakura and Lisa celebrating, Lucina rushes to the ring and hits Sakura from out nowhere with Critical Spear as the crowd boos at her. Lucina clotheslines Lisa and tosses her out of the ring. Lucina hits Sakura with another Critical Spear then locks her up with Fujiwara Armbar as she begins to break her shoulder until Misaki Toyoda rushes to the ring as the crowd cheers and Lucina retreats. The officials and securities escorting Lucina out of the stadium as Misaki helps Lisa and Sakura up and celebrates. *11. After the match, Dylan helps Buzz up and they are shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. Dylan grabs the Union Jack flag and waves it and the fireworks are bursting to close the show. Miscellaneous *Bobby Santiago and Lori Loud had their wedding in the ring as thousands around the arena watch the wedding. *A drone camera shows Bobby Santiago and Lori Loud drives off in a limousine with "Just Literally Married" to the trunk while The Loud's and The Casagrande's are following them to the hotel for their wedding reception. Category:DXW Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019